Dating
by pinkpaige
Summary: Summary: Sakura decided to play the 'chasing game' with Sasuke. Can she pull it?
1. Chapter 1

Dating

Summary: "Besides I really think Rei waited for so long. I know how that feels." Sakura said without even realizing the implications of her own words not until kakashi, Naruto and Sai looked at Sasuke at the same time.

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies.

Chapter 1: So much for my first date …

"Sakura-chan why are you doing this again?" Naruto asked for the second time not satisfied to the answer she gave the first time he asked the question.

"Naruto I told you already. And it's not as if I'm still twelve or something. I'm nineteen already. And my mom is actually bugging me to do this." Sakura explained while brushing her hair one more time before her date arrives.

"But Sakura-chan aren't you still in love with the teme?" Naruto pointed while still standing at her bedroom's doorframe.

"As much as how fun that is, I simply cannot waste anymore time waiting for something to happen. I mean, I'm happy he's back and all but I don't think we'll be more than friends and really I'm fine with that now."

"Who is he anyway? Is he a ninja too?"

"Tenten set us up. And he's a businessman. Their family owns a couple of restaurants I think."

"What he's not even a shinobi!?"

"Come on Naruto, it's alright actually. What if we got married and have children then I got killed in some stupid mission. I don't want to leave my kids alone. You know how dangerous are lives are as a shinobi." She answered almost laughing.

Naruto gave a shocked expression. He can't still see the reason why she is doing this when she is still in love with another man.

"Naruto I need you to leave now. I don't want you to scare my date away." she said jokingly.

"If your date scares easily, he's not worth your time." Naruto said moving from his current position to let Sakura pass through her door.

"Naruto I'm just kidding. It's just that I'm not sure this the time to introduce him to any of my friends, this is our first date."

Naruto nodded and went outside her house, still feeling unsettled with the thought of Sakura dating. He went straight to the bar they usually hang out to after a long mission to unwind. He was surprised to see Kakashi, sasuke and even Sai in one of the corners of the bar. Kakashi waved at him when he saw him at the entrance.

"Hey Naruto, what's with your face?" Sai asked seeing his weird expression.

"It's Sakura-chan. She's going on a date tonight with some guy Tenten introduced."

"So Ugly are dating now." Sai said looking at Naruto.

"So what if she's dating now, she's already nineteen, an Anbu, not to mention head of our medical department. And also very beautiful. Don't you agree?" Kakashi said eyeing Naruto for his response.

"I agree with you it's just that I don't think her reasons for dating is right and besides that, she's already thinking about marrying him and having children."Naruto explained after finishing his first bottle of beer.

At this Sasuke looked at Naruto, quite surprised but not showing it that sakura is already thinking about that.

"Teme aren't you worried? She found someone to replace you." Naruto said making fun at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him. "Why would I be worried?" He said carelessly then his eye got fixed to the figure entering the bar. There was Sakura, looking very attractive as she walked with a guy next to her. His eye twitched when he noticed the guy's hand placed on the small of her back.

Naruto noticed this and followed his gaze. "They're here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Pipe down Naruto. She'll notice us; at least we can supervise them." Kakashi said while studying Sakura's date.

Sakura's date led her to a table far from the dance floor. She actually missed this place. She hasn't been here for a while because of her workload at the hospital. I'm going to enjoy the night, she thought.

"What would you have?" Rei asked as they sat on a table near the dance floor. "I recommend the pasta here." He said smiling.

"Oh you come here often?" Sakura asked.

"Well... yeah. My brother actually managed this bar." He answered a bit embarrassed.

"I thought your family owns restaurants."

"We do, this is the only one bar/restaurant we have." He said still looking at her.

After their orders arrived they eat silently while watching the people at the dance floor, this is when Sakura noticed her friends at the corner of the bar watching her and her date. She made a mental note of asking them later on why they don that before giving Rei her full attention.

"So you and Tenten are childhood friends?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

"We used to hang out with each other when we were young. We even used to play ninja games."

As Rei continues to narrate his story Sakura learned that Rei wanted to become a shinobi as a kid but their family is not a ninja clan so they won't allow him to enter the Ninja Academy. When Tenten entered the Academy, eventually, they stopped seeing other. It was just a month ago that they started talking to each other again after bumping to each other at a coffee shop.

After talking with Rei for a several minutes more, Sakura noticed Tenten at the entrance walking towards the bar to get a drink. "Isn't that Tenten?", I asked as I followed Tenten's movement. Rei followed my gaze and I see his smile become brighter. "Ok, I have to ask, you like Tenten don't you?" She asked smiling at him.

This caught Rei off guard. Looking a bit embarrassed, he did not answer my question but instead followed Tenten's movements. "It's alright Rei, I'm not offended. I actually noticed it by the way you talk about her," she assured him.

"You're right but I can't do anything now. She's with that Hyuuga guy now." Rei finally answered.

'What's with the guys using only others' surnames', Sakura thought remembering how Sasuke and Neji call each other. "I don't think Neji is a guy for romance. I mean, they're really close but I think it's because they're on the same team since they were twelve. And if Neji really like her trust me, he won't act on it any time soon. But you can, so if I were you, do your move." she said seriously looking Rei into his eyes.

"I think this is your chance, she's alone. You can approach her." Rei looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Don't worry I'll be with my friends." She said standing up. "Good luck!" She said while waving at him as she approach table her team is occupying. 'This is just great. The first date I had after so long I turn out as a love counselor.' She thought to herself as she passes through the crowd of the bar. 'Maybe dating is not for me, I'll be like the Hokage, and she doesn't have any problems with it. We both lose our love, only in a different way. Hers died a long time ago, mine... never mind.' she said to herself as she neared the table eyeing Sasuke.

"Hey guys, got another room for me?"

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here? Where's your date?" Naruto asked as everybody else in the table looked at her questioningly.

"He's with Tenten. It turns out that he's interested in her and not me and that he's assuming that she is with Neji. When I said that Neji is not for romance I encouraged him to do his move and now is the perfect time. So much for my first date."

"But I think Neji really likes Tenten." Kakashi said.

"I know, a little competition won't hurt them. Besides I really think Rei waited for so long. I know how that feels." Sakura said without even realizing the implications of her own words not until kakashi, Naruto and Sai looked at Sasuke at the same time.

Sakura felt her face turning red. She doesn't want to deal with that now. She moved on, right? She shook her head and emptied her glass of beer. "I'm going dancing." She announced as she stood up. She opted not to explain herself further to save herself from more embarrassments.

Everybody looked at her as she made her way to the dance floor as she move to the beat of the music not minding that she's dancing without a partner.

Sasuke knew why others looked at him after Sakura finished her statement earlier. He made her wait although it was not intentional. 'I didn't ask her to wait.' He said to himself.

After he came back, he's still as stoic, as unsociable and private person that he is when he is twelve. He just went out once in a while with his team to drink just like this time. After he completed his 'goal' he doesn't dwell much on anything else except for missions. His status and his reputation as a ninja are still important to him.

"Sasuke don't you think its time for you to start dating too?" Kakashi started. "I'm sure Sakura knew a lot of females that would be perfect for you. You know since she knew you well and very aware of what you want."

"Yeah that's true, I'm sure Ugly can recommend someone from her friends at the hospital." Sai added.

"Come on guys, the teme here doesn't have any hormone in his body. I'm sure that Snake corrupted his mind already." Naruto said already laughing at his joke.

Sasuke lifted his gaze from Sakura to Naruto, not noticing that he's watching her the whole time.

"Guys seriously, I think Sasuke should try it now." Kakashi insisted truly worried that his student is really asexual.

Sakura came back to her friends feeling a bit dizzy with all the dancing and drinking she had that night. "What are you talking about?" She asked as she grabs another bottle of beer from the table.

"Sakura you're bleeding!" Sasuke said as he pulled her by the arm applying pressure to the wound on her arm using tissue papers.

Sakura wasn't feeling anything from her wound because of her semi-drunken state. But she is aware how she gets that. "This guy I was dancing with has this really weird, spiky metal bracelet, and I scratched myself with that." She explained feeling a like a fool as they examined her wound.

"Come on guys, it wasn't that deep. I can even heal it." She said as Sasuke wiped the back of her arm to clean the blood that dripped from her wound.

Sai, Naruto and Kakashi watched the scene with interest. They knew Sasuke was always indifferent. Doesn't care to anything that concern his interest. But when Sakura is involved, he seems to be 'interested'.

Sakura however, is already used to this kind of Sasuke's behavior. It's like he's angry that she does some stupid thing like this one. 'He always think I can't do anything right'. Sakura thought annoyed at herself for not noticing the wound at the first place.

"Why are you so careless?" Sasuke said as he let go of her arm.

"It wasn't that big deal. Why do you care anyway?" She blurted out as she drinks more beer.

Nodding to himself, Kakashi made a plan.

A/n: I don't know how to finish this story for now so I'm posting it already. Maybe you can give me ideas... Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 Another set up date

Chapter 2: Another set up date

It was two minutes before eight o'clock in the evening. Sakura pours herself another cup of coffee. She already finished her shift at the hospital but she chose to stay to do some reports thinking she doesn't have anything better to do. As she reads another page of those endless paperworks, she heard her phone beeping. She picked it up from her bag and read the message. It was from Kakashi. He said to join him and the guys at the bar to have some drinks. He also said she can't say no because he knew that her shift is already up.

Returning the phone to her bag, Sakura stood up from her seat and looked outside the window and then she returned her gaze to her table full of reports. Thinking that it's much better outside, she decides to join her friends for a drink.

She examines her outfit. It was her usual light blue scrubs under her white coat. If she go there wearing that, they would accuse her of being workaholic. She steps out of her office and went to the front desk to let them know she would head home. After that she made a few hand seals and poofed to her apartment thinking it would be faster that way. She took a quick shower before changing into a very simple tight-fitting jeans and white baby tee. She knows that this is not an attire to wear when clubbing but she just not cares because she would only be there to meet her friends and not to attract those of male species. Satisfied at what she sees at the mirror she went straight to the bar.

When she got to her destination, she went straight to the bartender to ask for a drink and she was surprised to see Rei with Tenten laughing while mixing some of those alcoholic beverages. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Sakura asked them. "Sakura, how are you? Tenten asked me to teach her how to mix some drinks." Rei answered.

"Then, what can you recommend for me?"

"Oh... try this one!" Tenten exclaimed as she handed her the glass.

Sakura tries as a sip at her drink and smiled at them thinking that what she said to Rei is actually working since they are together at this very moment looking very happy and satisfied. "Tenten this is great." She said referring to the drink.

"Are you here for a date?" Tenten asked.

"No, I'm meeting my friends. Have you seen them already?"

"I think I already saw Sasuke at your usual spot."

"Ok, I'll go join him. When you see the others lead them to us ok?" Tenten nodded and I turn around to head where Sasuke is sitting. But before I made another step I saw Neji approaching the bar while glaring at Tenten and Rei with a very dislike expression on his face. Sakura turned around again and said "Tenten, Neji's here."

Sakura noticed Tenten's confused look then contemplates on whether she would stay for a while to watch what will happen to them or move along to join Sasuke. As Neji reached where they are, Sakura just greeted him and waved at Tenten and Rei and continued to head where Sasuke was.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura greeted him as she sat across from him at the table. She noticed he already had a beer at hand. "Have you been here long?"

"Hn," Sasuke answered eyeing the drink in her hand. "Have you eaten?" He heard her say. He just nodded indicating that he already ate and then asked her, "You?"

Sakura said no understanding what he meant in his one worded question.

Sasuke rolled his eyes signaling that he is very annoyed at that moment. "Then why are you drinking already?" He blurted out but sounding really calmed and more annoyed if it's possible. Not getting any answer from her he called the attention of a nearby waiter and told him to get her some pasta knowing that it was the only heavy meal the bar offers at the same time not even bothering what Sakura wanted. And he doesn't care because he was annoyed that she forgot to feed herself instead she's drinking some alcoholic drink. And he doesn't even know the reason why he is so bothered that makes him more upset altogether.

Sakura did not even bother to object as she was feeling hungry now. After several minutes her pasta came along with some iced tea. She smiled at the waiter then eats her food after he left. She ate her food in silence wondering why they're still not there. "Why are they not here yet?" she asked but Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

Kakashi dropped by at the hospital to asked Shizune to join him at the bar. They have become really close because of Sakura over the years. Shizune told him that she had the night shift and that she can't accompany him but Kakashi does not take no for an answer so he drags her literally from the hospital to the bar not even bothering that she's still wearing her scrubs.

As they reached the bar they went straight at the bar counter to get some drinks. They sat on the stools there while Kakashi took a glance to the table that Sakura and Sasuke are occupying.

"Isn't that Neji and Tenten?" Shizune asked pointing the direction where Neji and Tenten are talking privately.

Kakashi followed the direction Shizune pointed using his only visible eye thinking that they are only having some lover's quarrel since he also believed that they are actually in a relationship despite what Sakura told them.

As Sakura finished her iced tea and Sasuke his second bottle of beer, she felt her skin getting hot and itchy so she also felt discomfort and restlessness. Sasuke noticing this examined her with a little more intent. He saw Sakura's neck and arms are all red with some sort of rashes.

Feeling the itchiness persists Sakura studied her arms and was surprised to see the rashes forming everywhere. She remembers the last time she had these was when she was still attending the academy. She thought she overcame those allergies but she guess it chose to come back and bother her again.

"Are you allergic to something?" Sasuke asked even more annoyed than before.

Sakura eyed her now empty plate of pasta with still some red sauce on it then nodded to Sasuke. "I'm allergic to tomatoes." She said sighing.

Hearing her response, Sasuke can't help it but chuckle a little. The only thing he loves to eat is also the only thing she's allergic to. "If you're allergic to it why did you eat it?" he asked pointing out that this is actually her mistake.

"I thought I wasn't allergic to it anymore since I don't have these rashes since I was eight." She said defending herself while still scratching her neck to relieve her from the itchiness. And then she heard him asked her if she has some medicine for it.

"My mom used to put ice on it." She answered not remembering what medicine her mom gave her back then.

Sasuke stood up, took out his wallet then placed some cash on the table for her dinner and their drinks. And then without a word he grabs her hand then began dragging her towards the exit of the bar. They pass through the crowd while Sasuke ignores Sakura's protests and questions on where they are going.

Kakashi and Shizune are now talking animatedly about Shizune's experiences with the Hokage when they are still traveling from town to town to gamble. Shizune already forgot about her shift at the hospital. And then the next time Kakashi turned his head to look for Sasuke and Sakura they are no longer at their table.

"What are you looking for?" Shizune asked noticing Kakashi's doing.

"Sasuke and Sakura." He answered.

"Why?" she asked again now scanning also the area to help him look.

Knowing they are no longer there, Kakashi faced his companion and told her about his plan to get Sasuke and Sakura hooked up.

Shizune laughed as he finished his story and told him, "Maybe we need another plan."

Sasuke and Sakura finally reached the Uchiha district. Sasuke is still dragging her towards his house. When they reached it, he let go of her hand as he opened his front door. When the door is open he drags her again to his kitchen then told her to sit at the high stool on his breakfast counter.

Sakura glared at him but do as she was told to feeling the itchiness more intense than before. She watched him opened his freezer and took out some ice. And then he next looked for a white cloth and placed the ice cubes there. He then picked it up and walk to where she was sitting. He then lifted her left arm and gently rubbed the cloth with ice on it to her rashes while still wearing that annoyed expression he had the moment they left the bar.

Sakura found it funny that he's doing all of this for her even though he's looking like he's not really happy about it. Despite all the itchiness and discomfort she can't help but smile a little as she watched him now rubbing some ice on her right arm. This is when she remembers that her mom used some sort of cream for the itchiness so she asked, "Do you have some sort of cream for rashes around here?"

Sasuke lifted his gaze to her then asked, "What kind of cream?"

"I actually can't recall what its called but my mom used to gave me to lessen the itchiness." She said while scratching her neck one more time that it actually started to sting due to her previous scratching.

Seeing a little blood came out from her rashes because of her constant scratching, Sasuke took her hand away from her neck and said, "No more scratching. It's getting irritated." He said referring to her rashes. And then he gave her the cloth with ice then drags her to his living room. "Stay here, I'll go get that cream." He said then turned around. But before he made another step he look back at her and warned her, "I mean it, no more scratching. Or you want me to tie you up?" he said with that ever annoyed face.

"But Sasuke I can do that myself." Referring to getting that cream. But Sasuke chose to just glare at her. "Fine, I'll try not to do that. Thank you very much." She said sarcastically.

Sasuke then head out to buy her cream making a mental note of not letting her near a tomato ever again as if it was an enemy to attack her. 'Everything about that girl is annoying.' He said to himself as he increased his pace to get to the Hokage tower as quickly as possible to ask Tsunade herself where he can get that cream since Sakura doesn't even know what they are actually looking for.

A/n: I wasn't even planning on writing another chapter 'til next week but I had these rashes last night that gave this idea and I thought it was funny. By the way, thank you so much for those who read this and I really appreciate the reviews for the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Convincing Sasuke

As Sakura waited for Sasuke to return, she turned on his television set and started to flip through the channels, after about thirty minutes, Sasuke came back with the cream on his hand. He approached Sakura who is sitting at his sofa and handed her the cream.

"Where did you find this?" asked Sakura as she examined the cream.

"Lady Tsunade gave them to me."

"What?! You bothered the Hokage for something as trivial as this?"

Sasuke just sat beside her and focused his attention on the TV screen instead of answering her not so important question in his opinion. Sensing that she wouldn't get an answer from him, Sakura stood up from the couch and head out to his bathroom. Once inside, she applied the cream to her arms, neck and face. The cream felt cool against her skin as if she applied menthol on it. When she thought she finished applying the cream, she felt itchiness on her legs and realized that she forgot to put some on that part. She removed her pants and applies the cream on every part of her legs that shows rashes. When she finished, she starts to put her pants on when she realized that putting it back on would wipe out the cream she just applied. So instead, she grabs one of Sasuke's towels from the rack and wrapped it around her waist before she stepped out of the bathroom.

Sakura sat again on his couch to join him on watching some random late night movie. Sasuke looked at her to ask if the cream is working when he noticed that she's wearing his towel.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh... the cream will be wiped out if I put my pants back on so I'm borrowing your towel. Don't worry I'll wash it before returning it to you."

Sasuke stood up and went to his room. Sakura thought that he will call it a night and sleep then she contemplates on staying on his house or head home. She glanced on his wall clock and it reads fifteen before one in the morning.

To her surprise, Sasuke returned with a baby blue long sleeved polo shirt and handed it to her. "Wear it." It was a command. But then again she knew Sasuke was always like this and somehow she understood what he meant. She smiled at him as she accepts the shirt then she stood up and put on the shirt above her baby tee. Once all the buttons are done, she removed the towel from her waist and returned to her previous position.

His shirt was big enough to reach her mid thigh. Sasuke examined her once more and realized that most part of her legs was exposed to his eyes. Trying to ignore that fact he focused his attention to the rashes that was still very visible from her knee up.

"Does it still feel itchy?" he asked referring to the rashes on her thighs.

"Not so much anymore, the cream is great. Thanks for getting it for me."

Sasuke just nod to her response and then he said: "You should spend the night; you can use my guest room."

"Thanks."

After hearing her response, Sasuke reached for the remote control and turned it off. "We should get some sleep, it's late."

Sakura stood up and follow Sasuke. He led her to his guest room that was just beside the room he's occupying. She was confused to his new attitude towards her but then again she always knew Sasuke was kind especially to those close to him so she decided to not dwell on it too much. And before Sasuke could turn away to his own room, she took a hold of his right arm and pulled him down a little to plant a soft kiss on his cheek before saying goodnight to him. And then she opened the door to her room for the night and stepped in to it. After closing her door, she heard his light footsteps indicating that he's heading to his room.

After two days...

Sakura received a call from Hinata as she finished her shift at the hospital that night. Hinata said that she will come over her apartment tonight to give her something. So, Sakura went straight to her apartment so that she would have time to prepare some snacks for her and Hinata.

When Sakura reached her apartment, she changed her clothes to her usual sleeping attire, a pajama bottom and a spaghetti strapped blouse. After changing, she took out a pitcher of orange juice and some crackers from her fridge and places them on her coffee table in her living room. Hinata came in not long after. As Hinata sat down on her sofa beside her, she handed her three scented and colored blue envelopes.

"Invitations for Neji's birthday party this Saturday." Hinata explained as she opened the one addressed to her.

"I'm having a mission tomorrow so I was wondering if you could give the other two to your teammates since I don't have the time to look for them." Hinata continued to explain as Sakura read the other two names printed on the envelopes of the remaining invites.

"No problem. I think Kakashi-sensei would be there but I doubt if Sasuke would come."

"Tell him he could bring a date."

"Oh how well you know him. You know he's not into that. I'll think of something to get him out, he's only doing missions and trainings."

"You could bring a date too. If Sasuke's not into that you could ask your other teammate, Sai. I think you two will look great together."

"You think so? I think I'd settle with Lee instead of him. I don't want him calling me 'ugly' the whole time when I should be enjoying the party with someone who actually likes me."

"I think Sai likes you."

"Please…" Sakura said dismissing the thought while pondering on whether she would actually asks Lee or not.

The next day…

Sakura woke up early to deliver Kakashi and Sasuke's invites. She first went to her former sensei's apartment. She knew he was still asleep at this time so she took the liberty of barging into his house and went straight to his bedroom.

"Come on Kakashi, time to get up." She heard him grunt before he popped out his head from his comforter.

"What do you want Sakura?" he asks still feeling sleepy.

"I came here to give you this." She said while handing him the envelope.

"Whose invitation is that?" he asks looking at the other envelope in her hand.

"This is Sasuke's. I'm going to his house now. Now, be sure to be there. It's supposed to be a major celebration and you don't want to miss that. And by the way, Hinata said you could bring a date."

"A date? So, who's your date?"

"Hinata suggested I should ask Sai. Isn't that funny? And I said I would ask Lee instead of Sai."

"I think Shikamaru suits you best… of course next to Sasuke."

"Not that again. Sasuke and I are sort of good friends now. And I kinda liked it that way. I'm sure you can see the improvements in our relationship."

"Yeah, that's why I'm suggesting you ask Shikamaru to be your date."

"I'll think about it. I have to go now and please get up now and go to work."

After leaving Kakashi's apartment, she headed to the Uchiha district. She knocked on his door for about a minute before he answered it. He's apparently still sleeping and that she woke him up. When Sasuke left the door open, she let herself in.

"This is for you. It's an invitation for Neji's birthday this Saturday. And you have to come."

"Why?" he asks while reading and already not liking the idea of going into a formal occasion.

"Because you have to and all of our friends are going to be there. You don't have a mission that day right?" she asks as she went to his kitchen to prepare breakfast. "You can take a shower first. This will be prepared when you're done."

To this, Sasuke went back to his bathroom to take a shower. Sakura prepared some pancakes, toast and a tomato omelet. When she finished preparing the table, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom wearing only sweat pants and a towel on his shoulder.

"Are you going to the hospital today?"

"Yup, my next mission will be on Monday."

"Who's on your team?" he asks as he took a bite in his toast.

"It's a solo mission."

Hearing this, Sasuke stared at her. "What rank?"

Sakura already knows on where this conversation is going. After all these years Sasuke's still protective of her. She thought it was just because he was used to it when they were still genins and she needed protection.

"It's an A rank, you know, another one of those 'seduction mission'." She answered sensing the change on his mood. "It's actually my first on this type of mission so I'm a little anxious. And I also have to borrow some of Ino's 'seductive attires'." She adds while laughing.

"I'm going with you."

"What? Didn't you hear me? It was a solo mission. You can't come with me." She said a little irritated thinking that Sasuke still thinks of her as child.

"That can be arranged."

"Sasuke trust me, I can do this. You don't need to be there."

"Hn."

Sakura knew that when she heard this response she can't argue with him anymore. He would not listen and his mind was made up.

"Fine you can go with me if the Hokage allows it but you have to attend Neji's party."

"I'll be there." He answered knowing that it would be easier for him to attend a party than to spend a couple of days worrying about her solo A ranked mission, of course not that he would admit it aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: At The Party

After walking Sakura to the hospital, Sasuke went straight to the Hokage tower to talk to Tsunade.

"What do you want Uchiha? I don't recall asking you to come here?" Tsunade asked wondering what Sasuke wants when she knows that he's not the type to come visit and have a chat with her.

"I will join Sakura on her mission this Monday." Sasuke said directly to the point.

At this, Tsunade's lips curled up in to a smile, really amused with the way Sasuke's asking for her permission.

"You're not here to ask for my permission, are you? You're just informing me." Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders at this. Tsunade gathers the folder containing the lists of up coming missions checking Sasuke's schedule. "You do know Sakura's mission is a solo one, right? And that she can do this very well on her own." Sasuke just continued to look at her slightly nodding his head as a response.

"All right, I'm not going to ask you for your reasons or motivations on this one. It will just give me a headache. Just be back before your mission with Naruto and Sai next Wednesday. And don't interfere with her unless it is _really_ necessary." The Hokage warns Sasuke emphasizing the word _really_ because she knows Sasuke's definition of necessary regarding Sakura is a little bit complicated.

"We'll be here before my next mission. And thank you." Sasuke said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke using the disappearing jutsu.

Tsunade can't really decipher Sasuke's attitude most of the time. He appears to be indifferent, reserved, very quiet and not easily affected by others. But when it comes to some _matters, _usually involving her apprentice, he seems to be out of his character. She can't really figure him out, but she will find out soon enough…

Saturday night…

Sakura decided to come to Neji's party solo, which is without a date. She thought that it was a good time to meet other people since it was a big celebration which will be attended by most of the powerful and famous personalities since the Hyuuga clan is one of the most respected clans in konoha.

She decided to wear a very simple, apple green colored cocktail dress. It reached just above her knee with thin straps exposing her shoulders. After applying light make up, she went out of her door setting her mind to have a great time meeting other people at the same time enjoying the company of her friends.

When Sakura arrived at the party that is actually held at the Hyuuga estates' wide garden, her friends are already in there. Hinata waved at her once she saw her at the entrance talking to the attendant while handing him her gift for the celebrant. Sakura immediately saw Hinata and waved back before she made her way to the table assigned to them.

Naruto was surprisingly wearing something formal, on which Sakura's sure that Hinata made him wear it. Since the occasion was formal, her friends are not actually wearing their usual jounin or anbu uniforms. Most of them are sporting dark colored pants with dinner jackets. And for her girl friends, they wore something similar to her own but with different colors, length and style. She noticed that most of her friends did not also come with a date except for Naruto that is with Hinata.

"You don't have a date?" Hinata asked her as she sat next to Sasuke since it was the only one available.

"Nope, I decided that tonight I will meet someone _special." _She answered while laughing.

"Hey forehead, that was my plan." Ino said.

"I thought you're going to ask Sai to be your date."

"Well I can't find your so-called teammate. So I decided to come dateless."

The group continued to chat while waiting for the short program to start. The guests continued to arrive and before Sakura knew it, most of the tables were filled with guests. Sakura realized as she looked at her friends that Tenten was not with them. She recalls the incident a couple of nights ago at Rei's bar. It looked like Neji and Tenten was about to argue so Sakura thought that Tenten decided not to come since it would be awkward for them. After a while a waiter came by with different types of beverages at hand. Before she could decide what she wanted to drink Sasuke placed an iced tea in front of her. She thought of arguing with him but when she looked at the selection of drinks, she saw that iced tea was the safest choice. So she just smiled at him and murmured a small thank you which earned a nod from him.

After another short while, the hired coordinator/emcee speaks up to introduce the celebrant. Neji walked to the center of the garden in front of the small stage where the hired band was performing. He looked really handsome in his suit with the air of elegance and authority he always possessed. He thanked his uncle, Hinata's father that he now considers his second father, for the celebration that also signifies as a formal introduction for him as a member of the clan's main branch. He also thanked the whole clan for accepting him as who he is and giving him a chance to prove himself. He also welcomed his guests for attending this celebration and of course his friends for being with him tonight. His speech was short and simple. But the thing he said before he ended his talk was the one that caught the attention of the entire attendees.

"And before I end this short speech, again I would like you to enjoy this night with me. I'm really happy you all made it." Most of his guests clapped their hands as response to his request as they continue to watch him walk near the side of the small stage. When Neji returned to where he gave his thank you speech, Tenten was with him. The crowd made little noises as if asking what was the girl doing there with Neji.

As Neji picked up the microphone again, the crowd stopped their noise, now really intrigued. "Friends, as I celebrate another year in my life, I would like to formally introduce to you… my girlfriend…, Tenten." This statement earned gasps from his guests before they clapped their hands again as if welcoming Tenten. Neji's uncle was not so surprised by this revelation, somehow he saw it coming.

Tenten was the one really surprised by this. Just a couple of nights ago, they argued as if they will not talk to each other again and just now he introduced her to the entire Konoha as his girlfriend. It's true that she agreed to take their relationship to the next level but she just not saw this coming. She felt Neji's hand squeezed hers a little that made her look to him. When she saw Neji's happy and satisfied expression, she can't help but smile at him. She just thought that this is the way things go to the prestigious clans and she will learn to adjust to it.

"Hinata do you know any of this? How's that happened?" Ino asked.

"Well, I actually just found out about it yesterday when I caught them…" the entire group at the table narrowed their eyes at Hinata with interest.

"…having a very intimate.. conversation." Hinata finished her statement.

Sakura laughed at this. She's certain that her friends were thinking something leaning to awkward situation. Then she remembered that she actually set Tenten up on a date with another guy. "Hinata do you think there's a chance that Neji's mad at me?"

"Why would he be mad at you?" Naruto asked really confused.

"Well just last week I set Tenten up on a date with a friend who really likes her and I think Neji learned about this."

"That's right. And that is also the reason why he had to make a move on Tenten before she was taken away from him. I think he felt threatened. Can you believe that?" Hinata said to clear the confusion.

Before the dinner was served Neji and Tenten approached their table. The whole group at the table greeted Neji a happy birthday. Neji thanked them again then group proceeded on teasing the newest couple in town. Tenten blushed at this while Neji just gave a smirk.

"Can I join you guys?" Tenten asked.

"Of course." Sakura answered moving her seat a little closer to Sasuke's to give a space for Tenten. When Tenten settled on her seat Sakura whispered to her her question earlier about Neji being upset with her.

"Of course not, I think he'd like to thank you instead." Tenten said while laughing,

After the dinner, the guests gathered up in the dance floor dancing the night away.

The others continued on their chatting with drinks at hand since it was an open bar.

Sakura observed her friends. Naruto is now dragging Hinata on dance floor. Ino is

doing the same thing with Shino and Sai who arrived a little later. She followed

their direction because she actually liked to see Shino danced. After that Lee caught

her attention as his voice went a little bit louder to prove a point on Chouji who

is continuing on munching some sort of chips. And then Shikamaru was on his

cell phone, smiling while listening to the voice of the person on the other line,

probably Temari. And that Tenten wasn't beside her anymore and she caught a

glimpse of her with Neji walking hand in hand as Neji walked around to make sure

his guests were having a good time.

And then her gaze moved to the person next to her. Sasuke was doing the same thing observing their friends while sipping on his drink at hand. Sasuke looked at her as if asking why. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him as she sipped her drink. "So Sasuke, do you think you're ready for a relationship now like Neji?" Sakura asked thinking it would be fun to annoy him.

"Are you volunteering yourself?" Sasuke said joining her mood.

"Oh my god, did you just make a joke?" Sakura was now laughing.

"And I just make you laugh." Sasuke said again smirking. "Come on, let's get out of here." Sasuke then stood up while offering his hand to help Sakura out of her seat.

Sakura accepted his hand as she makes her way out of her seat while asking where they are going.

"Some place a little bit quiet." Sasuke answers as he led the way out.

When they reached their destination Sasuke realized that he was still holding her hand but he made no move to release her hand. It was the Hyuuga's backyard. You can still hear the loud music from the dance floor but it was a bit softer. The backyard was surrounded by trees and there was a sole bench under one of those trees. Sasuke lead her to the bench where they can gaze at the stars.

Since the backyard was not crowded the air there was chilly but she doesn't mind since she's again intrigued by this new side of Sasuke's personality. He's still reserved but his company was warm. She looked at their still entwined hands. His was larger compared to her own and again surprisingly, the contact wasn't weird on the contrary it was comfortable. And she wished that he felt the comfort too. They didn't mind the silence between them, it was relaxing. And then Sakura's left hand which was the one free from his grasp began to trace circular pattern on the back of Sasuke's palm. The one that her other hand was holding.

Once Sasuke felt this he looked at her. "What are you doing?" he asked visibly amused at what she's doing.

"Nothing. It's supposed to be comforting. Is it bothering you instead?"

Sasuke shook his head before he also looked at their joined hands. And then Sasuke lifted their hands that are resting on his thigh. He removed his hand from hers only to reposition it under at the back of her hand exposing her palm to his eyes.

Sakura studied Sasuke's movements, really curious on his next step but she stayed quiet. What Sasuke do next made her heart skip a beat. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her palm. And then he moved a little to kiss her wrist. "What are you doing?" Sakura finally found her tongue to ask him.

Sasuke just smirked, his lips still on her wrists and then he looked at her and said, "Nothing, it's supposed to be comforting. Is it bothering you instead?", copying what she just said earlier.

His response made Sakura laughed again. "Sometimes, I just can't really figure you out."

"You're wrong. You're actually the one who understood me the most." At this, Sakura gave him a soft smile. She's really beautiful under night sky and he can't help himself. He put his hand on her cheek softly caressing it and then he leaned down closing the gap between them. He felt relieved that she allowed him to kiss her but he can't explain the wonderful feeling he had when she responded on his kiss. It was soft and sweet. Just like how a first kiss should be. When they broke apart, Sakura's face was all red from blushing. So he grabbed her hand again and placed another kiss on the back of her hand and rested their clasped hands on his lap again before they continued to look at the stars. Not long after, Naruto popped out from where they came from.

"Hey guys what are you doing here? The party's over there. I was looking for you. Well, Kakashi-sensei asked for you so I looked. " Naruto said narrowing his eyes at their entwined hands. Sasuke again made no move of releasing her hand as he stood up before he helped Sakura on her feet.

Naruto did not ask a single question again, reserving it later for Sasuke.

a/n: I actually liked to write something fluffy and easy to read. So the OOCness was unavoidable since this is about romance. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Issues

Chapter 5:

_Chapter 5: Issues_

It was after Sakura's supposedly solo mission. It was a success. She got what she needed in a short amount of time. Everything is fine except for one thing. Sasuke and she are arguing. Well, silently arguing. That is in their minds because we all know Sasuke is not the talking kind. As they took their way home, Sakura continuously rant about how Sasuke meddled in her mission when they had an agreement that he is only there to watch over her, not beat the crap out of her target together with his bodyguards.

Sakura gave Sasuke another annoyed glare as she remembered what happened on her mission. She got everything under control. She got the information she needed without her target suspecting her. She just needed him distracted so she used her womanly charms and that's it she got her target wrapped around her finger. They had an agreement that Sasuke would stay out of her mission unless she is in total danger that she can't get out of. But he did not comply. When everything was about to be done, Sasuke just had to attack her target. And of course her target has companions and Sasuke rendered them unconscious in less than five minutes. All Sasuke said was that her target was feeling her up. And of course he did because that was keeping him distracted!

Sakura all saw this as Sasuke not trusting her enough to take care of her self or to finish her own solo mission and that he still saw her as the weak little girl they had to protect when she worked really hard to achieve what she now possessed. All of these are running in her mind and it made her upset even more.

Alright she's upset because of what Sasuke did on her mission but she had to admit that there's another reason. Just a few nights ago she and Sasuke shared a little something that she thought might bring some sort of change in their relationship. But apparently she's wrong to get her hopes high again. And that's another reason for her to be upset.

Sasuke was silent for their entire journey home. When Sakura asked him why he did that he just answered what he saw. That filthy guy was touching her in an inappropriate manner. He understood everything she said about keeping him distracted but he could not just bare to watch. He knew she already got what she needed for the mission so when he saw that guy's hand roam a little bit lower on her back something snapped in him and that is when he attacked him. And then when he was unconscious the rests of his companions showed up so he had no choice but to fight them all. And all of these made her upset. They are still walking and now nearing the hokage's office. Sakura stopped talking and he knew it was worse than her ranting her heart out. So he just sighed as he threw her a sideway glance.

When Tsunade let them in she noticed that something's not right in them. Sakura's face was blank, different from her usual happy face. She thought that there might be something bad happened on her mission. Was it not a success? It was actually fairly simple. Even a girl in a chuunin rank could accomplish this easily plus the fact that Sasuke was with her. Nothing could go wrong. And then she finally asked. "What happened? Did you not get it right?"

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Sasuke which made Tsunade looked at him too. Sasuke felt their stares on him so he sighed again. "Sakura did it right. She got what you asked her to."

Hearing Sasuke's answer confused Tsunade more. If everything went fine then why that is her apprentice is acting this way. It made her all the more curious. "Alright, Sakura I want a full detailed report by tomorrow. You're both dismissed." Sasuke made his way out not waiting for Sakura to follow.

Once Sasuke was out, Sakura slumped herself on the nearby sofa and sighed deeply again.

"What happened with the two of you?"

"He still thinks I'm that little girl he left when we were twelve."

Tsunade just smiled at her response waiting for her to elaborate.

"You know very well what I'm capable of. You trained me!"

"Of course I know that. What really happened?"

And then Sakura relayed what exactly happened on the mission. When she finished, Tsunade can't help but laugh. She finds it really amusing. She can't wait to tell this to Kakashi and Shizune.

"Sakura there's no harm done. I did not instruct you to not engage in a fight and I think Sasuke really knows what you're capable of doing. You just have to accept the fact that he will act that way every time you are concerned. He's not minimizing your skills he's just … protective." Tsunade said pretty pleased with her conclusion.

Sakura stood up from her slouched position and smiled at her teacher. "The report will be ready tomorrow. And I will talk to him later to get this straightened out." And she went straight to the hospital after leaving the hokage's office. She needed something to do to get her mind off of Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand went to find Naruto and Sai to discuss their upcoming mission tomorrow. He found them taking a rest after their serious training session. Naruto was obviously tired and currently resting his back on a tree while Sai was busy gulping down on his bottled water.

When Naruto noticed Sasuke approaching them he lifted himself from the tree and smiled at him. "You're back already?" and then he noticed Sasuke's bad mood. Well Sasuke was not the happy cheery type but today he was obviously pissed off. "Why are you like

that? Something happened? Where's Sakura-chan?"

"The mission was fine. Sakura's with Tsunade and she's mad at me." Sasuke added the last four words more quietly.

Naruto laughed a little at Sasuke's expression and laughed really hard on what he said. When they were kids Sasuke could care less on what Sakura thought or felt and now he's somewhat depressed because their only female teammate was mad at him.

"What did you do? Why is she mad?"

"Because I protected her from that scum."

"You know what Teme, sometimes you have to trust her. She's grown up and capable of protecting herself."

"I know that."

Naruto gave a deep sigh. "Maybe she's the one I should talk to. I can never convince you. You're always like that from the start."

"Hn. What do you mean?"

"Well, even when we first started as a team, you're always protective of her. Even more so of I was. And you can never change that and that she's the one I should convince to accept that fact about you."

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan got mad at me a thousand times before. She'll cool off eventually." Hearing this, Sasuke just nod. "By the way, I saw you two holding hands at Neji's birthday party. Are you a couple now?"

Naruto caught Sai's attention after his statement while Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto laughed even harder at Sasuke's expression. "Chill Teme, if you don't want to tell me the details I'm sure Sakura-chan will if I asked her to."

"Hn. You're not asking her anything. We haven't talked about it yet."

"Come on Sasuke, what is '_it_'?"

And then Sasuke just realized that they need to have the conversation to clear things out. It wasn't in his nature to beat around the bush and if he wants to know something he acts on it and it pisses him more that she won't talk to him and with their impending mission, he will have to wait for a couple more days to talk to her if she still don't want to before he leaves tomorrow.

And with all of these in mind, he came with a decision. He needs to talk to her _now_.

A/N: I hope that next chapter is better than this one. I really don't like this chapter. If I have time I will rewrite it. Thanks for reading…


	6. Chapter 6: What Sasuke Wants

Chapter 6: What Sasuke wants

Sasuke left Naruto and Sai at the training grounds after Sasuke got a chance to discuss their upcoming mission. He knew what he was going to do and thinking about it now made him excited which he won't admit on anyone. Knowing Sakura she's probably at the hospital even if she just finished a mission. It was only a little after eight o'clock. It was still early and Sakura was not the type to go home early so Sasuke decided that he will go look for her in the hospital first.

Sakura was on her way out of the hospital. She was still wearing her scrubs since it was more comfortable than her jounin outfit which she used when she travelled with Sasuke on the way back home. She placed the jounin uniform inside a paper bag and head out of her office. When she was nearing the main exit of the hospital she noticed Sasuke waiting there. He was looking at her intently so she guessed that he was waiting for her. She stopped in front of him not saying anything.

Sasuke stayed still for a moment before he leaned down a little to gather Sakura's belongings. He noticed it wasn't heavy but he took it nontheless.

Sakura began walking slowly and then Sasuke followed. They were walking for a good two minutes before Sasuke finally speaks.

"We need to talk."

Sakura gave a deep sigh before she answers. "Yeah, we do."

Sakura stopped walking and faced Sasuke.

"So...uhmm..."

"Let's go somewhere private." Sasuke said and then he took Sakura's hand to guide her some place.

Sasuke found a nearby park. Since it was alraedy dark, the place was deserted.

Sakura found herself being led to a wooded bench under a lightpost. She sat silently and then she looked at her companion waiting for him to join her.

Sasuke placed the paper bag he's carrying beside Sakura but he remained standing in front of her.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was not going to sit beside her so she lifted her gaze on his face. Seeing his still blank expression, she decided to say her piece first.

"I'm sorry about the yelling this morning. Was I annoying? Master Tsunade said that you were just being protective. I get that and I'm thankful that you worry about me but... can you trust me enough to look after myself?"

"I'm not minimizing you skills. I know what you can do. Do you understand?"

Sakura nods her head slowly.

"Its just that when I'm with you, you can't expect me to just watch." Sasuke said seriously.

Sakura took a deep breath as she realized that this issue will go nowhere. "Alright, I just won't pick another mission with you." She answers finally giving him a smile.

"Sakura." He called her in his warning tone and at this Sakura can't help but laugh.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Hn."

And then Sakura reached out for his hand and when he finally took her hand she pulled him so that he was now sitting next to her. She let go his hand and then he wound his arms around her. She leaned a little closer to him to rest her head on his chest.

"How long is your mission tomorrow?"

"I'll be back in three days."

"Hmmm."

Suddenly Sakura felt tired and sleepy. She was too comfortable with him even when she was actually out on a park.

"Come on, I'll take you home." said Sasuke.

They talked a little while walking from the park to her apartment. Sasuke didn't let go of her hand as they walk. People who saw them can't help but stare. It was something to talk about. Sasuke was sure that by tomorrow her whole fangirls would know about this and he couldn't care less. Well maybe a little because there's a chance that they would annoy Sakura.

When they reached her apartment, Sakura invited Sasuke in and he complied. She prepared a little dinner for them as Sasuke watched her every move. After dinner, when she finished cleaning up, Sasuke was waiting for her on her living room.

When she emerged from her kitchen, Sasuke was sitting on her sofa. She walked the distance between them and she sat next to him.

"Do you want some tea or coffee?"

"No, thank you. You should rest and I should go. I have an early mission tomorrow."

"Oh, that's right." she said a little dissapointed.

Sasuke stood up and Sakura did too to show Sasuke to the door.

When Sasuke was out of the door, he turned around to face her again and then he reached for her hand. Once he felt her hand on his, he pulled her so that she was with him outside her door. He looked directly to her eyes.

"I want a relationship." He said it direct to the point.

Sakura understood what he meant but she can't find her voice to answer so she just stared at him. Is this the moment that she dreamed of when she was little?

Sasuke placed a soft kiss on her lips before he drags his mouth on her ear.

"Think about it."

And then he was gone with a puff of smoke. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

Chapter 7:

Chapter 7: The Plan

Sakura woke up with the biggest smile on her face. Tonight, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai will be returning from their three day long mission. She was excited, excited to see Sasuke again, to be able to enjoy their somewhat new relationship. But to be honest, that was not the main reason she's so riled up. For the past three days, she came up with a plan; a plan to test Sasuke. No it was not some form of revenge for the way Sasuke treated her before. That was already changed. This plan was more of naughty and flirty any girl would love to do to their _special someone_. In her mind, she called it _'the chasing game'. _

Making fun of Sasuke was definitely not in her mind. She just wanted to see how far he would go for her or if he's really serious. She has to admit she's a little scared to commit in a relationship with him. She still loves him with all of her heart. When she thought that they were just going to be _just friends, _she convinced herself that it was enough. That she's happy with it so when Sasuke treated her a little different from before ever since he came back, she tried her best to conceal her feelings for him. Now it was different, Sasuke wants her too. And she couldn't be any happier.

For today, instead of her usual jeans and shirt she chose a white sundress with thin straps and small sunflower prints around the hem to wear. She wanted to look nice. As she walks on her way to the hospital she saw Shikamaru about to come out from a convenience store around the corner. When Shikamaru saw her she waved and smiled at him. Shikamaru approached her and they began to walk slowly while chatting.

"On your way to the hospital?"

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"Just going to give these reports to the hokage."

"You have another mission?"

"No, actually I just filed a week long vacation." He was smiling while saying this as if he's really excited.

"A whole week? Are you going to be lazy again?"

"I wish but hey, I do work when I have to."

"But seriously a whole week without work? If master Tsunade give me a week off I probably won't get up from bed. I'm so sleep deprived."

"If you have a week off why not take Sasuke on a vacation out of town." He said teasing her.

"A vacation huh? Sounds nice, I haven't been on a vacation out of town since well … forever." She said laughing.

"But I'd also bring Naruto, Sai and maybe Kakashi-sensei if I'm going on a vacation." She adds.

"Are you seriously telling me that you don't want some alone time with Sasuke?"

"What's with you today? Hinting about me and Sasuke twice already."

"Come on Sakura, I have eyes. Besides I heard about your recent mission. Could it be any obvious?"

"What? That was so regular. He's always like that from the start. Always have to be in control."

Shikamaru just eyed her. He always knew Sakura likes Sasuke but now that he's actually showing interest in her she seems the one unsure. Women tend to make things harder when it is really uncomplicated.

"Seriously, what are you going to do on your vacation? A whole week of cloud watching?"

"I already told you, I was going on a vacation."

"No you did not. Are you going with your family or your team?"

He just smiled at her question.

"Oh my god, you're going with Temari are you? Does Gaara know? This is so exciting. Much more exciting than my surgeries today."

His smile widens.

"That's the hospital. You're going to be late. Go in."

"Hey you better answer my questions or I will call her myself." 

"Do that and tell her I will call her tonight." And then he walks away.

Sakura walks in the hospital and went straight to her office so she can change to her blue scrubs and white medic's coat.

Her day was full of events. She has two scheduled surgeries aside from her usual routines making her forget her _plan _a little. But still her smile was as bright as it was when she woke up this morning. When she finished her second surgery it was already past seven in the evening. She planned to buy some sandwich for dinner. As she make her way back to her office she met Shizune who's about to make her rounds.

"Hey, how were your surgeries?"

"It was so long and tiring but finally done."

"For a tired person you seem to be cheerful."

"Well, aside from the fact that the surgeries went fine, it wouldn't hurt us to be more happy. I love my work." She said the last sentence laughing.

"Oh my god, you're so much more in love with Sasuke than before!"

"Where's that come from?"

"I heard what happened on your last mission and Sasuke will return tonight from his. Did he ask you out? Are you together finally?"

"Everybody heard about my previous mission. We're not together, at least not yet. And I am not much more in love with him than before!" she stated feeling a bit foolish.

"Well, I can tell something happened. And we're all waiting for it."

"What do you mean 'we're all waiting'? Are we some kind of television series you all watch?"

"Oh look at the time; I still have to do my rounds. Don't you have Sasuke to wait?"

"Shizune!"

Shizune just smiled and made her way up to the stairs.

Sakura entered her office. She placed her sandwich above her table before she took off her white coat. She suddenly felt tired with all of the work she finished. She has no idea if Sasuke's already home or if he's going to see her. It was late; she figured he would see her tomorrow. She approached the couch that was placed inside her office and lay down. She shuts her eyes and fell asleep.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sai were on their way out of the hokage tower. They just submitted their partial mission report. The complete report is due tomorrow.

"Let's have some dinner. Suddenly I have this huge craving for ramen."

"You always crave for ramen." Sai supplied.

"I have plans." Said Sasuke.

"Fine, fine … go get Sakura-chan." Naruto said grinning widely at him.

"Don't you have to stuff your face? Leave me the hell alone."

"Ow … aren't we embarrassed?" Naruto was laughing hard now. Sasuke was just funny when he's like this.

"Go away."

"I bet she's still at the hospital. You should go there."

"Hn."

Naruto was laughing again as he walks away to get his dinner while Sai followed him smiling.

When he's ever annoying teammates was gone, he made some few hand seals to transport himself to the hospital quickly. Even if he's not admitting it to himself, he really wanted to see her. Three days was long and he wants to know her answer. He doesn't like waiting.

He also met Shizune at the lobby of the hospital.

"Sasuke-kun! You're back."

He just nods at her.

"Hn, is Sakura still in?"

Shizune can't help but smile. Something really came up.

"I saw her an hour ago after she finished her surgery. I'm not sure if she's still at her office. Why don't we check if she signed out?"

Reading the attendance sheet, Shizune saw that Sakura did not yet signed out.

"Why don't you check her office? According to this she's still here."

Sasuke thanked her and head to the nearest staircase since Sakura's office was at the second floor.

Sasuke knocked on her office door. There was no response. For a while he thought that she might be out already but he can sense her chakra and it was faint that made him worry. So he just opened her door since it was not locked. The room was dark; the only source of light came from a small desk lamp. He saw her sleeping on the couch on the other side of the room. He can tell she's really tired; her low chakra level was the first sign. He closed the door quietly and neared the sleeping Sakura. He leaned a little to move strands of hair away from her face. She stirred a little before her eyes opens.

"Hey, you're back." She said rubbing her eyes to rid her sleepiness while she lifted her body to sit.

She made an effort to choose a nice outfit for today so she would look nice for him but instead he saw her in her uniform sleeping in her office. She must look terrible.

"How was your mission? Are you injured?" she said inspecting him with medic's eyes.

"I'm fine."

"How about Sai? Naruto? They're not injured?"

"They're having dinner."

Sakura contentedly nods at this.

"Have you eaten already? I'm a little hungry, I skipped lunch."

"Come on, we're having dinner." He said holding her elbow to help her get up.

"Alright, I just need a minute to change."

Sakura went in to the comfort room inside her office. She took off her snickers first leaving her in her socks. Then she removed her scrubs and placed it in the laundry bin. She carefully put on her sundress that she wore on her way to the hospital. She slowly tied the thin straps above her shoulders and finally she put on her flat shoes. She also applied some powder on her face and brushed her hair a little and she was ready.

When Sakura came out from the changing room, he can't help but appreciate her look. She's really attractive. She went near her table and grabs a small brown bag before she faced him and said: "I'm ready."

"Where do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked her.

"I want pizza. Can we have that?" she asked looking at him.

"Sure but you have to ask for a pizza without red sauce in it."

"What? Do you know such kind exists?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on Sasuke, I already took an anti-allergy pill. I won't have rashes I promise."

Sasuke eyed her carefully. "Are you sure you took such pills?"

"Of course I do. I still have some on my apartment."

"Fine."

They went on a rather popular pizza place not too far from the hospital. Sakura orders a pizza they can share with extra toppings. She can't remember the time she had some. She and Ino used to go there a lot before but they are just too busy these days. Sakura did all the talking as they eat their dinner. Sasuke listens and gave answers when needed.

After Sasuke paid their bill, Sakura excused herself to use the wash room. Sasuke waited for her on their table. When Sakura came out she saw Rei talking to a waiter nearby. Rei noticed her immediately and approached her.

"How are you? Are you here alone?"

"I'm fine. I haven't seen you since … uhm … well at your pub with Tenten."

"Yeah, I've been busy." Rei said.

Sakura thought he just wanted to avoid anything connected to Tenten and she understands.

"I'm actually with someone tonight." She said turning her gaze to Sasuke that's also looking at them intently from the table they occupied.

Rei shared some more stories about the pizza place that he managed and Sakura listens. On the other hand Sasuke was getting annoyed so he stood from their table and approach Sakura and Rei near the counter.

"Sasuke." Sakura said when he was with them.

"Rei I believe you haven't met Sasuke. He's my teammate."

Rei offered his hand and Sasuke took it nodding a little with unreadable expression on his face.

"Rei's family owned this place. Isn't that amazing?" Sakura told Sasuke to ease the tensed atmosphere.

Sasuke nods again and then he placed his arm around her waist. Sakura can't help but smile at Sasuke's behavior. It was typical of him, showing possessiveness.

"Rei this place was great but we have to go. I still have work tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll call you ok?" Rei said smiling not minding the glares coming from Sasuke.

"Ok." And then she grabs Sasuke's hands to lead out of the restaurant.

Sasuke stayed a little at her apartment after dinner. They watched some late night movie on a cable channel. They were sitting next to each other on her couch facing the TV. Suddenly, Sasuke's attention wasn't on the movie anymore but on her.

She felt his gaze on her. "What?"

"Come here." He said indicating the space between them.

She complied and scooted over next to him. She proceeded on watching the film.

"You're not going to see him again, right?"

"What? Who?"

"That guy from the restaurant."

"Are we jealous?" she said teasingly.

"I'm not."

"He's a friend, how can I not see him again?"

"You went out with him."

"That was only once. And it was a friendly date."

"Still."

Sasuke watched her again as she concentrates on the film. He lifted his arms to caress her neck with his fingers.

"You have rashes." He said outlining the red spots.

Sakura feels her neck and realized that he was right. It was not that many unlike before and it was not also that itchy. "It's fine."

And she felt Sasuke leaning his face down and then he kissed the side of her neck with rashes. And she laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting your attention? You tricked me. That was your last pizza."

"What? I told you my allergies are under control."

"Still." And he just continued on raining kisses on her neck to her exposed collar bone.

"Sasuke that tickles. Stop." She said now laughing.

Sasuke maneuvered their position so now Sakura was on her back on the couch and he on top of her. When she stopped laughing he lifted his head from her neck that was now all red from her allergies and his doings and then he pressed his lips on hers.

"You're mine now."

"How's that happened?"

"Because you are." The movie was now forgotten.

A/N: I have more free time this month. I hope I can complete this story soon. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate the reviews for the previous chapters. Thanks again. Writing Shikamaru and Shizune was so much fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sakura went to Naruto's apartment to check on him. They went out on dinner last night with Sasuke and Sai. As they finished their food Naruto suddenly got sick. They thought he was food poisoned or he just ate too many so they bring him home to rest.

Naruto turned out just fine. When Sakura entered his apartment, she found him still sleeping. She woke him up and she prepared the breakfast she bought before she went to his apartment.

It was her off from the hospital so she planned on cleaning her house after visiting Naruto. After breakfast she was thinking on going home when it started to rain. Naruto told her to wait until the rain stops so they ended up chatting while cleaning Naruto's apartment. He wasn't too happy about cleaning it. He was used to they way how his apartment looked like. He was fine with it but Sakura insisted that they cleaned it up since she can't go home yet becaused of that rain.

At around lunch time, Naruto's apartment was clean and organized. They turned on the television and caught the news on. According to the newscaster Konoha was experiencing some heavy storm and it will not pass until tonight.

"Sakura-chan looks like you're stuck with me today. You can't go home."

"Yeah, too bad I had some plans today."

"Really? Like what? Cleaning your apartment?" Naruto laughed.

"Yes, cleaning my apartment. What's wrong with that? I'm a busy person, I don't have much time to do it."

"Ok ok ... but you already cleaned my place, I think its enough cleaning for one day."

"As if i have another choice. I don't want to try to go home. The street outside this buiding is already flooded. I can't remember the last time we had such strong typhoon."

"How about we make some lunch? How about we prepare my instant ramens?"

"Why am I not surprised to your ideas?"

After lunch the rain outside seems to be harder than earlier. Sakura was wondering what Sasuke was doing. For her their relationship was still confusing. He did not ask her again yet her answer since the night he went on the mission with Naruto and Sai but since they came back Sasuke makes it a point that they see each other everyday or at least talk to each other on the phone.

She was finding out so much more about him and she was surprised, as if she was seeing another side of him. Poeple around them started to notice the changes in their relationship and when they asked her, she can't give them clear answers. She was confused but she decided that she doesn't want to rush in to things.

"So, are you and Sasuke alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I see you guys its like you're still the same but different somehow."

"If you're confused then so am I."

"Confused? I'm not. Its really simple. Since the time I met you I knew you liked him and then we became teammates. Back then I used to think he likes you too he just don't know it himself and then now that he said it I knew I was right before."

Sakura laughs at him.

"Sakura-chan seriously, you shouldn't make things complicated. It's much simpler that way."

Sakura's phone started ringing. According to the caller ID it was Sasuke.

"Hey."

"Where are you? The storm's really bad and I'm outside your place and you're not here." Sasuke said onthe other line.

"I'm here at Naruto's. I was checking on him and then it started to rain I don't want to go out so I'm waiting it to pass here."

"I'm going there." and then the line went dead.

"Was that Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he's coming over."

"He must be worried about you."

"Worried? This is just bad weather."

"You know he's just like that."

After a couple of minutes they heared kncking on the door. Sakura went to answer it.

"Sasuke you're all wet. Come inside. Naruto can Sasuke use a towel and some change of clothes too?"

a/n: Just something between Naruto and Sakura. Short? I know. Thanks for reading. 


	9. Chapter 9 : Our Vacation

Chapter 9 : Our Vacation

It's the beginning of summer. Kakashi does not like to have missions in this time of the year. He thinks it s too hot to walk under the sun much more to accomplish some high risked mission while he can feel his skin burning uncomfortably. And this is the reason why he asked for a weeklong vacation.

Usually, he would only ask a vacation for himself but this time, he plans to spend the week on his private cottage just outside the Fire Country. He acquired this cottage a few years after he started as a Jounin. Since then, whenever he has free time, he made an effort to spend some time there. Most of the time he would go there alone to unwind but there are also times that he brought colleagues if their schedules allow it.

This time he plans to invite his team there to spend a week long summer vacation. Their team just returned from a four day long A-ranked mission so asking a vacation leave for the entire team from the Hokage was easier than usual.

He made this plan all by himself so if Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke or Sai have some plans he can't really force them. Contemplating about this, he quickly searched his mind for someone he wanted to spend the week with in his private cottage. He thought of Shizune but he's afraid the hokage won't let him 'borrow' her for the week but on the other hand he's sure he can persuade Shizune easily. She badly needed a vacation. With this in mind he decided to extend her invitation to her even if his team would come with him there.

=0=

As expected, inviting them was easy. After he mentioned the words 'vacation', 'cottage' and 'one week', he need not to repeat himself. Naruto began planning on what clothes to bring and how many ramen he would need in their entire stay there. Sakura was obviously excited too.

"What about my work at the hospital?"

"I already asked for the hokage's permission for us to have a weeklong vacation."

I glanced at the other two shinobis sitting silently in front of me. Sai was smiling as usual and I look at him to ask if he wanted to come.

"It would be not polite to decline such a generous invitation. I'll join you there and I also wanted to experience vacation. I haven't done that yet." he answered.

Sasuke just muttered 'fine' under his breath as his answer.

Kakashi also asked Shizune and she answered, "The hokage would just have to survive for a week without me."

=0=

The following day they're on their way to Kakashi's cottage. The weather was still hot and this only made them excited to spend the entire week with fresh air and cool lake water to swim in to.

It took them three hours straight to reach their destination. From the outside the cottage looked big with balcony both on the first and second floors. The house faces a wide range of different trees that makes you wonder where it ends, on its left side you can see the nearby lake that looks like sparkling crystals because of the sun while on the back side of the house was an entire mountain range.

Kakashi unlocked his front door and invited them in.

"I have a caretaker that visits here once a month so the place is a bit dusty. You just have to help me clean it a bit. Alright?"

"No problem." Naruto answered immediately.

"There are only three rooms here so maybe Sakura and Shizune could share a room and you three guys in another room also. But Shizune if you want to join me in my room there'll be no problem with that." He said smiling to them.

"Thank you Kakashi, I think I'll be joining Sakura."

"Well,... I offered."

=0=

The entire afternoon was spent in cleaning the entire cottage after they unpacked their things for the week. Kakashi showed to Shizune and Sakura the food supplies since he knew that the other guys won't be much interested in cooking. But both females are not in the mood right now to prepare something complicated since they are also tired from the journey. They decided to just open some canned goods that they will eat with some breads that also came from Kakashi's supplies.

After dinner they decided to take a walk towards the lake to enjoy fresh air except for Sakura who decided to take a shower.

Sakura felt refreshed after the bath, when she reached the living room she discovered that they are still outside. Comfortable inside the house, she decided not to follow them instead she inspected Kakashi's movie collection. She was expecting a wide selection of porno movie but she was surprised to find none. She thought that maybe that collection was in his room. She picked an action/adventure film that she recalled was shown last year that she missed because she doesn't want to go see it alone. A couple of minutes after she played the film she heard her friends approaching the front door.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what are you watching?" Naruto inquired.

"A film I wanted to see last year."

"I already saw this one. It is really good." Sai said before he took the empty chair opposite the couch Sakura was occupying.

Naruto settled on the floor near the screen while kakashi and Shizune prepare some drinks and snacks for the movie.

Sasuke motioned for Sakura to move a bit so he can sit next to her. After giving Sasuke some space on her right side, she placed her feet up, grabbed a small pillow and lean on Sasuke's side. To make their position comfortable, Sasuke positioned his body sideways to face the TV while placing his left arm around Sakura's shoulder and press her a little bit more on his side. Hearing no complaints from the girl in his arms he focused his attention to the movie.

Shizune and Kakashi returned to the living room with some sodas and three bags of freshly popped microwavable popcorns. Naruto grabbed a bag, opened it while Sai took a soda. Sakura asked for the butter flavored popcorn so Sasuke took it from Kakashi who was beginning to open it. The older man only gave him an annoyed look before opening the remaining bag of cheese flavored snack.

=0=

The following day, Kakashi decided to take a trip to the nearest town to re-stock their supplies. Naruto decided to tag along. He said he wanted to buy more instant ramens. His supplies already running low even though it was only two days since they left Konoha.

Sai decided to spend the day painting the beautiful scenery outside the cottage. He left just after breakfast. Sasuke surprisingly slept in since there will be no training for the day. He did not even join them for breakfast. After Kakashi, Shizune and Naruto left, Sakura washes the utensils they used and arranged the contents of the refrigerator.

At 10 am, Sai is still outside and it seems like Sasuke does not have a plan on waking up soon and Sakura was a bit bored. She was beginning to wonder why Naruto and the others are still out. After cleaning in the kitchen, she went online on the laptop she brought to check emails, browse some recipe to cook for them on today's lunch and dinner. Thirty minutes passed and she's still alone so she decided to finally wake Sasuke up.

She knocked on the door of the room they're occupying for the week. She waited for a response. None. She turned the doorknob and discovered it was unlocked. She pushed it silently and looks at the bed Sasuke was occupying. He was under the blankets and facing the closed windows. She carefully made her way to the side of his bed and wakes him with a poke on his exposed cheek. Sasuke just flinches but did not open his eyes.

"I can't believe you're such a heavy sleeper."

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes and focused his attention on the girl sitting on his bed.

"I was already awake when you knock."

"Liar."

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon, they're still out. I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke said while sitting up.

"Entertain me." she replied without missing a beat.

"You're such a spoiled brat."

She just stood up from his bed and winked at him. "And whose fault is that?"

"Alright, just let me take a shower then we can go for a walk."

=0=

Sakura prepared coffee while Sasuke was in the bathroom. She brought put the left over muffin that Shizune baked for breakfast. There was only one left and she was contemplating on eating it herself.

Sasuke came out from the bathroom and saw Sakura staring seriously in what he can saw as a muffin. "What are you doing Sakura?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I prepared your coffee and a muffin from breakfast. Eat it before me head out."

"You can have that muffin; I'll just have the coffee."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun. Are you sure? This is really good." Sakura said already splitting the muffin in half and taking a bite on the first half.

=0=

After walking for more than an hour, Sakura's small basket was already filled with different variety of medicinal plants. She was currently examining a group of flowery plants that she remembered reading in one of those books Shizune lend her but right now she just can't remember its name. She carefully picked one and she made sure she can include its leaves for identifying purposes later with Shizune. Sasuke was trailing a feet behind her. Checking their surrounding every now and then for any signs of dangers. Can you blame him? He was trained to that. It was already a reflex. So far he can say that the entire area was safe. No hints of other dangerous charkra or even more dangerous traps. He was currently looking at a group of stones that was lined up as a marker. Is anyone buried there? He was not sure. She heard Sakura walked a little to her left side and he decided to follow her when she suddenly called him.

"Sasuke come here!" Panic was in her voice.

Her male companion hurried to her side to discover her cause of distress. There was man, obviously a shinobi based from his appearance. And from his forehead protector, he was from the land of Waves. He was critically wounded. There was a pool of his blood on where he was lying underneath a tree. She observed Sakura as she sliced open the unknown man's shirt to examine his injuries further.

"He won't make it if we move him from here. This is bad, he needs operation. I can't heal everything with just chakra." as she was saying this, she was already applying chakra on his bloody chest.

"Sasuke, if I stopped the bleeding can you transport him back at the cottage? I need to go back where I gathered those plants to make medicines."

Sasuke just nodded while checking the surrounding once more if it was safe to leave Sakura by herself there. He suspected that this man run away from his pursuers then passed out in this forest. The nearest town was about al least an hour walk from the cottage. Is he from there? It s not safe just to take in a stranger that was obviously being pursued by enemies. But he knew Sakura won't listen to that, it was her medic instincts that were kicking in.  
Sakura motioned for him to carry him back to the cottage when she stopped the bleeding. "If Shizune's back, ask her to treat him, I won't take long."  
Again Sasuke just nodded. "If you're not back in an hour, I'm coming for you." She just nodded then took off; he easily transported the stranger to the cottage. They're already back from their trip on the town and Shizune immediately examined the man they found.

=0=

a/n: I found my story kind of cheesy for my taste. This chapter was already a year old in my computer so I decided to upload it so I can delete it now. :D Tnx for reading. If I found time I will finish this story with two more chapters.


End file.
